disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravi The Prude
'Ravi The Prude '''is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 3rd episode overall. Summery Ravi starts going out on his first date with Rachel who was Luke's date to the dance and he then later asks Jessie and the others for advice about relationships. Plot (Debby Ryan): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at school Ravi, Zuri, and Emma, were eating lunch at the lunch room when suddenly a girl walked up to Ravi. Hi Ravi said Rachel. Oh hi there um may I help you with something asked Ravi? Well Ravi were leave you and your girlfriend alone said Emma come on Zuri as they left. But she's not my oh whatever said Ravi. Well I am Ravi and you are asked Ravi? I am Rachel you remember me don't you? your brother Luke used to impress me with stuff said Rachel. Why yes I do remember you Luke did try to impress you he impresses a lot of girls for everything said Ravi. He also took you to the school dance until your EX decided to hunt him down since he still loves you said Ravi. Well where is your EX is he here with you I don't need him here trying to hurt me said Ravi. Well we broke up three weeks ago at the same time when Luke died said Rachel. Well it was three weeks ago and why did he break up with you asked Ravi? Well we got into a fight right after when we got back together 3 years ago after the dance said Rachel. Oh well I am sorry that happened so what can I do for you asked Ravi? But before you say anything I just wanna say yes I am a geek I speak nerd said Ravi. Well I think you are just cute said Rachel smiling at Ravi. Ravi was shocked and he was happy but he was worried because this was Luke's dream girl and he was thinking what would Luke say. Um well Luke was your first crush and he would not like it if I was going out with you said Ravi. Well Luke is dead and he would not like it if he was alive but since's hes dead it doesn't matter said Rachel. Well if you asked me out which you did then I suppose we can go out on a date said Ravi. Great see you around 7 tonight said Rachel as she walked away. Emma and Zuri showed up and they were shocked as Ravi was smiling and happy. You two weren't listening weren't you asked Ravi? Of course not why would we do that asked Emma? We were listening in said Zuri. Look Ravi I think its great that she asked you out and we think that you will form a great relationship with her we believe in you said Emma. Thanks guys said Ravi. Later that night at the apartment Jessie, Emma, and Zuri, were waiting for Ravi to come home from his date with Rachel as they were excited. I wonder how Ravi's doing asked Emma? He will do great i'm sure of it said Jessie. Unless they get bored about the date said Zuri. Ravi soon came home and everyone was wondering how was the date and he was happy and excited. Guys I am happy I finally found someone she and I had a great time tonight and because we are gonna keep seeing each other said Ravi. I think that's great that you and Rachel are in a relationship said Jessie. Yes and we went dancing at the beach were gonna go back again tomorrow night said Ravi. Good night said Ravi as he went to bed along with everyone else. The next day Jessie Emma and Zuri were wondering what was Ravi and Rachel were doing as he was late home again Jessie was worried if he and her were doing it which Emma told her not to worry Ravi is still young he will never do it at all. Soon Ravi came inside from the elevator and Rachel was asking him something. So your think about it and your let me know asked Rachel? Yes I will said Ravi as he walked outside to view area with Jessie following him out there. Ravi everything ok asked Jessie? I'm fine said Ravi. Come on Ravi tell me all about it said Jessie. And soon he started to tell Jessie about what Rachel asked him. Rachel wants me to take her out on a fancy date and I never done that before said Ravi. Well Ravi look I will give you this I think you have to make a choice on what your gonna do and say said Jessie. Also make her fall in love with you more then before said Jessie. Ravi soon started to take Jessie's idea on what she just said. Your right I'm gonna do it i will take a chance said Ravi. Later that day Ravi and Rachel were at dinner at a fancy place and they were having a great time. Ravi this has been the greatest time I ever had with you your just like Luke funny cute attractive and thats what I like about men said Rachel. Thanks I think your attractive too said Ravi. Ravi and Rachel looked at each other and they were getting closer and they decided to get closer and they started kissing for the first time. Ravi and Rachel decided to form a relationship with each other. That night Ravi came home and he was happy and was telling everyone about his night out with Rachel. We had a great time tonight and we have formed a relationship said Ravi. That's great Ravi i'm proud of you said Jessie. I wonder if Luke will be proud of me too said Ravi. I'm sure he is and he will always be said Jessie. The End Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Rachel who Luke had a crush on. * Rachel later returns in the episode The Return Of Rachel. * Starting with this episode Ravi and Rachel have become boyfriend and girlfriend. * Gale is mentioned in this episode * It is also revealed that Gale and Rachel had broken up three weeks after when Luke died.